Sweetest Sin
by Heartbroken Love
Summary: Draco Malfoy's a cocky, self centered bastard, and Hermione Granger the ever studious bookworm. It starts with a joke and a bit of revenge...and ends up in much more. Dramione. majordrama, babe.


**Chapter 1 – The Dinner**

I am Draco Malfoy, the hottest bloke in Hogwarts. Well, I was. Until we graduated, that is. Now, I am officially the hottest bloke in all of Britain. I have a smirk to die for, silky blonde hair that catches everyone's eyes. Speaking of eyes, do I even have to tell you how irresistible my stormy grey eyes are? All Hogwarts girls will die for a night with me. All but one, and thank **goodness** about that. I wouldn't want that bushy haired beaver chasing after me. The whore, Pansy, is quite enough. My newest mission, you wonder? **Answer: **Annoy Granger and make her hate me even more.

How do I plan to do this? Well, it just so happens that the Mudblood-Know-It-All wrote a book _What Men Shouldn't Do_. I've read it through, front to back and back to front. And you know what? I'm going to be Granger's worst man. First step? Break her up with Weasel-King.

This is quite amusing; Granger's first chapter is about what table manners are, and what a proper "gentleman" would do on a date. So, what should I do? Of course, as the brilliant wizard I am, I soon had an idea. I shall write her a letter about how I've matured, and how I am going to take her out to dinner, as an apology. The only thing holding her back was my attitude towards her, so how can she find an excuse to resist me now? Seeing that I _am_ the hottest bloke ever. To be honest, I never understood why she chose the Weasel. Honestly. Even **she** deserves something better than _that._ Right? Right. Good to know we're on the same page.

With my absolutely sexy masculine handwriting, I wrote

_Dear Hermione Granger,_

_You must be wonder why, I, Draco Malfoy would be writing you. The truth is that I have realized my past mistakes. With the war behind us, perhaps you would like to have dinner with me. A friendly gesture, and if you fear your boyfriend's reactions, then allow me to speak with him._

_Cordially yours,_

Draco Malfoy 

I admired my handiwork. Oh yes, Hermione Granger was going to be brought down. With my sly and cunning, but impressively handsome ways, I will make her break up with Ronald Bilious Weasley. Draco, Draco. You are such a smart man.

--

I looked up to see a beautiful white eagle at my window. Attached to it was a message. Quickly, I read it. Malfoy. Of course, who else could afford such a beautiful eagle? Having dinner would him would piss Ron off, just as I wanted. Ron is forever on my case nowadays. I want to break up, but he would never let me. It's infuriating!

I grabbed parchment and a quill, and wrote back to Malfoy

_Dear Draco Malfoy,_

_Since you are making the effort to contact me and redeem your cruel ways, I will allow you a chance. I would prefer Ronald Weasley to believe his biased concludes, for I am in desperate need to remove him from my life. However, I thank you for your offer to explain to him your friendly gesture._

_Sincerely,_

Hermione Granger 

What am I doing? This has ought to be the stupidest thing I've ever done agreeing to go on a friendly date with **Malfoy** just to get on Ron's nerves. Sure, Ron's becoming too clingy, but this is no excuse to turn to my enemy!

--

I smirked at the letter. Breaking the "Dream Couple" would be easier done than said. I brushed my beautiful silky hair aside and replied to her message. Revenge would be so sweet. Especially since… never you mind. I don't want to think about that right now. Not when I'm celebrating my victory, at least.

Within three hours, Miss Hermione Granger will be just another game piece in my board game. And as for the point of the game? Annoy the game pieces to no end. Rules? Don't fall in love.

I had roughly three hours to change, I saw as I looked at the clock. I decided to dress my nicest, so that she didn't see through the scam. Besides, I'd invited her to a nice place to eat dinner; I wouldn't like what's rest of my reputation to be ruined for my lack of nice clothes, right? Okay, so my hot looks would so totally make up for it, but I don't want to take the risk.

Two hours later, I examined myself in the full-length mirror in my room. It sort of showed off my muscles (Quidditch really does pay off), as well as set off my smooth pale skin. My eyes seemed to be illuminated by the dark grey suit I wore. I do hope that Granger had enough taste in clothes to match me. Honestly, the only time I've ever seen her look "decent" was in the Yule Ball.

I had an hour to kill, so I may as well study for tonight. I smirked as I reached over to the comedic book, _What Men Shouldn't Do_. This would be the classic joke on Granger. Most hilarious point of this game she won't know what hit her. I almost guffawed at the thought of her shocked expression.

--

I still can't believe that Draco Malfoy had invited me to dinner with him at _MagicaLeisures. _The food there is so expensive! I smirked. If he insisted, I may as well enjoy myself and eat as much as I can there! I have to look positively wonderful though. This is terrible. I have but three hours to get ready and be decent looking for _MagicaLeisures_. Heavens know my bushy hair is hard to tame!

I flipped through a book of magical hairdos. First, I straightened my insane mop of hair, and curled it just enough. I actually looked…nice. I applied on light make up, and searched for a dress to wear. Finally, I found the perfect dress. Ginny had bought this for me as a Christmas present. What shame I never had an occasion to wear it until now. The color made my cheeks look brighter in red, and it gave me a certain glow. Though my eyes are not silver, it gave it a certain shine. I liked how I looked. Lastly, I put on dangling silver and brown earrings to match my eyes. I smiled into the mirror. For once, I like how I look.

Oh dear! I just realized, that it is already six, meaning Malfoy would be here any- _knock, knock_ – moment. He was just in time. Taking one last check at the mirror, I grabbed my silver purse and went to answer the door uncertainly. For once in my life, I was shy around Draco Malfoy.

--

I can't believe how…nicely the Mudblood can clean up. She looks, well, better than decent. Heavens, she looks beautiful. And would you look at that? Her dress matches my robes perfectly. I extended my left hand, as I've been taught, waiting for her to take it. Her smooth creamy skin came in contact w-. Did I just **compliment** her? I am going insane. When her hand took mine, I smirked a satisfied smirk, leading her to my broom. This would be an interesting night.

I can't lie, I found it…quite comforting when her arms circled around mine and she squeaked. Yes, she squeaked. I always knew she was afraid of flying, but honestly, that was the most endearing squeak I've ever heard. REWIND. What did I just say? Ignore me; my sanity is coming to an end.

--

I couldn't help but stare. If it were possible, Malfoy looked even better. I know he's a git, and always will be, but I could never deny him his beauty. And now…well, now I can openly admit her envy of his beauty? Would that be the correct way to phrase it? I don't know.

I let my hand slip into his cold extended one, and I felt fear travel down my spine when I saw how we were to travel. Afraid, I habitually wrapped my arms around his waist and squeaked. It was my natural reaction to being afraid. I squeak. Ron gulps, and Harry adjusts his determined face. However, I had to have the…interesting side effect to fright. I squeak. I hope Draco doesn't laugh. I mean, **Malfoy**.

I finally opened my eyes. Around us were the glittering stars and glowing moon. It was quite a sight. I relaxed my arms from around his waist, taking in the breathtaking beauty of nature from this new perspective.

--

I felt oddly empty when her arms weren't so tightly wrapped around my waist. It was oddly, unsatisfying. I felt…complete when she clutched on to me as if I were her very life. Perhaps it is the fact that I've always felt useless to my father. But now, he's gone, and I'm here in a new world by myself. Maybe I need to be reassured from time to time that I am worthy to live.

We've reached _MagicaLeisures_, finally! I felt as if I were going to die on that broom if she didn't tighten her grip any time soon. I am **not** going soft. I just have a hard time coping with the fact that she can resist pouncing on my charming body!

"Malfoy party," I said with practiced ease. I handed my broom to the waiter, and he led the two of us to a romantic area. I have to give him credit for it. Just as I suspected, Granger untucked the chair from underneath the table for herself. "_Hold out the chair for her"_ I remembered her words. Smirking, I sat down, "Thank you, Hermione. You needn't do so, it is, after all, the man's job to hold out the lady's chair." I put on my most charming smile, and I thought I saw a fleeting smile on her lips, however I'm not certain, for it disappeared quickly. She went to the seat opposite of mine and sat down.

As I listened to her order, or rather order**s**, I fumed. She had ordered all of the most expensive foods! Of course, money was no object, but she'd made it so obvious I was paying. But whoever said it was _my _treat? "_Pay for her, don't go Dutch!"_ Her warning echoed in my head. Oh, I hope she knew what she was ordering, because I wasn't going to pay for it at all. In fact, she'll have to pay for my share as well.

--

Of course, I called the most expensive dishes. Why wasn't I? This was a once in a lifetime thing. I could tell that Malfoy was going to be quite the jokester tonight, so I suppose I'll play along. He owes me another dinner after this! Taking my seat. Quite the lady, isn't he?

I still don't understand why the waiter insisted on placing us in such a romantic place to sit. It isn't as if we seem like a couple! Hardly, if I do say so myself! I can't believe the food that I am being served. It's like heaven. The food tastes absolutely delicious. I reckon I've never tasted as zesty a meal as this.

I can't believe it! Draco Malfoy and his tricks! He has the courage to say, "Well, that was a nice dinner, are you sure you can pay for all of this?" But I have tricks up my sleeve as well.

"Draco, I don't have money with me. Do you suppose you can pay for my dinner?" He scowled, but he cannot deny he was trying to suppress a smile! I swear it he was smiling. He has a nice smile. I wish he'd smile more. What in the world? I cannot be thinking this! Dear God, dear Merlin, rescue me from my insane thoughts!

--

Outwitted by the wittiest and smartest witches of our age. I can't help but say that she enchants me. As I paid, I stared at her dazzling smile. I know that I'm losing my mind I don't mind being out here with her, paying for her dinner (making it an official date).

"So…what's up with Weasel?" I casually asked. I could see her flinch.

"Over-protective as usual. Too clingy. You should know, seeing that you see Pansy Puginson so much."

"Correction Pansy _Parkinson._"

"I know. But she's such a pug face, that I cannot help but do a little pun," Hermione said, winking at him. "But of course, seeing how you are so eager to defend her, I suppose there **is** something going on between the two of you. You merely shattered my heart; I nearly fell for you this evening. You were _ever_ so charming," she taunted a twinkle in her eye.

--

"Oh shut up," I said, with not much conviction in my voice. I felt a chill grace itself down my spine at her words. "I nearly fell for you this evening…" I know I'm going insane, obsessing over her like this.

This isn't supposed to happen. My number one and only ruledon't fall in love. This is so…awkward, aside from the fact that we were number one enemies. But you know what I did? I am so afraid to even write this down. I leaned in and kissed her.

What do you know? Ronald Weasley just happens to walk into _MagicaLeisures_. In his arms was none other than Lavender Brown. I was stunned, and obviously, so was Hermione when she realized why I'd pulled away so quickly. I could almost watch his face get red with rage at the fact that my lips had graced Granger's. This was certainly most amusing. His robes were…un-tidy, as if he'd just had a…good long snog. And here, he was angered at the fact that I kissed his girlfriend; or one of his girlfriends, at least. Such a shameless bloke that Ronald Weasley is.

I felt anger and jealousy rage through my veins, but obviously, Hermione Granger is known, not only for intelligence, but for speed as well. A loud crack represented the slap she'd given the Weasel, giving the punch she gave me in third year shame. Step number one, check. As for annoying Granger, I suppose the Weasel-King was more successful in that category. For now, that was a good thing. Our dessert abandoned, Granger and I walked out of _MagicaLeisures_.


End file.
